The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a coupling structure between a face member and main body of the golf club head.
In recent years, in order to provide golf clubs which are easy to use for average golfers, the club heads are designed to position the gravity point of the club head lower and deeper and to increase the moment of inertia around a vertical axis passing the gravity point.
On the other hand, the recent trend of manufacturing such golf club heads is to form major parts of a head by casting. Even in precision castings, however, in terms of shape and dimensions, the degree of accuracy in the casting process sometimes is lower than acceptable levels. This is especially remarkable at the edges of the cast articles in which edges are usually utilized to connect the parts with each other. Also in the case of forgings which is provided with a reduced thickness part and/or a largely bent part in particular, the degree of accuracy tends to be lower than acceptable levels. Thus, such lowering of accuracy deteriorates not only the dimensions, shape and other important parameters such as loft angle and lie angle but also the strength, durability and the like, of the golf club.